He tried to say
by Tearfeather
Summary: Lee had tried to tell Sakura many things, but she rejected him, and got her heart broken. This fic is a little sad...


**A/n: okay, this one shot was written becuase i wasn't in a good mood the week i made it. I also am a little sad about some personal things in my life. That deal with love, like Lee. Which I will not tell you. Sorry, they are pesonal. It makes me cry. Which is one reason why I wrote this oneshot. **

**But this story is a little sad in some points. So don't cry... unless you have to.**

_He tried to say_

Lee had done his best. He had tried to tell the girl he loved so many times. Oh so many... he could not count. He loved Sakura, and he told her again and again. Even when he knew she did not feel the same toward him.

Until one day he just gave up trying. He tried to focus on others things. Training and his sensei Gai. But nothing helped.

But until one day he had over heard his angel talking to her friend Ino. Planning something. She was going to try and win her 'precious' Sasuke. Lee had cryed many tears that day.

He knew crying would solve nothing. He just had to speak to her.

He met her one day and tried to tell her. She only answered with things that were self explantory: she didn't love him. She had just left him, left him to chase Sasuke. Lee had cryed in that spot. Even around people and strangers walking by.

There was no way he could hold it in. Even in public. A boy with his heart crushed. How unright and horrible. A noble boy, a caring boy. Of course he cried. Not worrying about what others thought.

He walked home crying, he fell asleep crying.

Through out the next day he could only think about Sakura.

He was happy a bit that day when he found Sakura did not talk to Sasuke. But Sasuke was approaching, and she did the same.

He tried to tell her not to. He would break her heart. He was not the right one for her. She did not diserve him! She needed someone like himself. A caring someone. Someone who could protect her and take care of her. Who have so much in common!

Sakura had only ignored this and continued on.

Lee left right after. He could not bare to see his angel get hurt. He cried even more. He knew what the outcome was, he could not stop it. He never could. If she did not love him, how could he have her!

Everyone wanted to see if he was alright. Walking alone with a mind fulled with heart broken thoughts.

What was wrong with him. How did he not appeal to her. He had asked himself over and over. Sure he was not the best looking, but he had the best heart out of them all! He would protect her, love her, fight by her side, care for her.

But Sakura had always thought otherwise. In her eyes they were only friends and always would be. He was lucky to even get that.

If just by looking at her and falling in love, wouldn't it had meant they were meant to be. When he saw her, he knew... he knew she was the one. The one he loved and always will.

Well, the day was over and he had to end it. He was glad that it was.

But in his eyes his life was over. To not have Sakura in his arms and his, it pretty much was.

Later Sakura disappeared. Bot being seen by anyone. he looked and looked. she was really was nowhere. He knew what happened. It was Sasuke. Just as he expected . He had broken her heart.

He found her crying alone in the park. He wanted to talk to her. Telling her how sorry he was and that she should of listened. He tried to tell her.

But she shoved him and thoughts of him away, and ran away once more.

He had tried to tell her so many things! So many. alot. That he loved her, Sasuke would break her heart, that he had tried to tell her. But she was stubborn and did not listen.

He still loved her anyway. Nothing would stop himself from that.

What was he going to do now. There was nothing he could do for her. She shoved him and his love away. He was little a thrown away doll. But she felt stronger pain. She fell a bigger broken heart. To love someone so much and have him act to her like she was a dog with a disease. Maybe worse.

Lee watched her day after day. He didn't dare say anything to her. He knew it would be worthless. He had tried to tell her so many things, and they themselves were worthless. Why even try again?

He watced her cry day after day. There was nothing he could now. He told her again and again. He loved that girl, and she didn't love him. She didn't love anyone now. Sasuke was her only man.

He turned away from his life and focused on Sakura. Checking on her everyday. He met her once at her house.

He treid to tell her Sasuke was a jerk and he loved her. But she once again shoved him away, like everyone else lately. He himself wanted to cry sad, lonelly tears. What was wrong with her?He had fallen to pieces by now.

He turned his back away from it all, and left.

He tried to tell her. Lee had tried his best to tell her so many things... He had done his best and never secceded. He had tried to say and tell her any things.

_The end (crys tears)_


End file.
